


The Hero

by Rhidee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Children, Frisk doesn't know what they have done, Gen, I DIDNT WANT TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO CALL THE LIL DOTS THAT WOULD REPRESENT XP OKAY, Love, References to No Mercy Route, Specks-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe...LOVE did something else, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero

There is one thing no one ever mentions about LOVE.

It corrupts.

The higher your LOVE, the lower your sanity. 

This seems like it should be a given, of COURSE you have to be insane to murder, right?

Not really. 

Even accidentally deaths, or deaths caused out of panic and fear, it gives you XP. It raises your LOVE.

It lowers your sanity.

When Frisk first hit the froggit with a startled cry, Chara didn't know what to do. There was...something, left in the froggits place, besides the dust. Frisk had walked into it without noticing, making a whimper of pain as it entered them.

Chara didn't like seeing them hurt. So the next time Frisk jumped at a startled whimsum, she walked before Frisk, SPARING Frisk from the pain of their actions.

It hurt, like a bruise being poked, like being squished everywhere.

...

It didn't hurt as bad as being poisoned by buttercups. So Chara decided to take it for Frisk.

Again.

And again.

And again.

At some point, where Frisk was excitedly running around like they were Link, slaying monsters who were 'evil', Chara walked into Frisks running body, instead of the specks. 

Chara didn't go out.

And after the next group of specks...

Chara didn't want to.

They had to slay the evil monsters, didn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Where's the next chapter of my other stories?  
> AHahahahahahahaha...  
> /Runs
> 
> (Sorry guys the literally only thing i'm actively updating still is the undertale prompt feast so..)


End file.
